The invention relates to a cutter head for wood working machines.
Such cutter heads are, for instance, used for milling, profiling or planing wood, and, depending on the required cutting performance and the material to be processed, they may be equipped with compact cutters made of the usual cutting steels or with hard metal cutting plates and support plates placed underneath.
A cutter head for wood working machines having a hard metal cutting plate and a support plate placed underneath is known from EP 726 838 B1. In order to guarantee that the cutting edge can rotate again on the same flight circle also after it has been resharpened, the cutting plate can be adjusted. For this purpose the cutting plate comprises a micro toothing on the reverse side thereof engaging into a corresponding micro toothing of the support plate. The micro toothings extend axially relative to the flight circle and have a predetermined distance radially thereto. If the cutting plate needs resharpening, the pressure of the cutting plate acting against the support plate is released and the cutting plate is offset outwardly relative to the support plate by one tooth of the micro toothing. Thus the cutting plate can be resharpened in a manner that the cutting edge is positioned again on the previous flight circle after the resharpening. The possibility of adjustment by micro toothings engaging each other, however, has essential disadvantages. On one hand it is not excluded that the cutting place is inadvertently adjusted by more than one tooth, with the result that more of the expensive hard metal material than would be actually necessary is cut off. Also the mounting of the known cutter unit is difficult, since it has to be secured that the selected engagement points of the micro toothing are maintained also when the cutter unit is inserted and tightened. Moreover, the micro toothings must come up to requested dimensions and must be manufactured with precision, which in view of hard metal cutting plates is possible only with expensive diamond tools. Finally, the cutting plate is in a radial direction only supported on the support plate by the relatively small oblique surfaces of the micro toothing, so that relatively high pressure forces are required.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object to provide an easy to manufacture and easy to mount cutter head offering good support of the cutter unit in a radial direction.
By the embodiment according to the invention the mode of adjusting the cutter unit is exactly predefined by the previously selected spacer without involving the risk that said predefinition is inadvertently changed during the installation of the cutter unit in the receptacle on the carrier. Moreover, a good support on the carrier is achieved by means of the spacer. Said spacers may be used for cutter units consisting of a compact cutter made of the usual cutting steels as well as for cutter units consisting of a hard metal cutting plate and a support plate.
If an adjustment in more than two grades is desired, the spacers should usefully be provided in a set.
By the step according to claim 3 with the present invention the radial support is improved.
The spacer may be fastened to the cutter unit in advance so that the mounting of the cutter unit is facilitated.
Especially advantageous is the use of the embodiment according to the invention in a cutter unit comprising, a cutting plate and a support plate.
The invention provides a first preferred possibility to dispose the spacer between the cutting edge and the receptacle. There is also an additional possibility to dispose the spacer between the cutting edge and the receptacle.
With this invention the positional security of the spacer relative to the cutter unit is improved.
One embodiment of the pressure jaw described in this invention facilitates the mounting additionally. There is also described a particularly preferred embodiment of the pressure jaw facilitating both the mounting of the cutter unit and the adjustment thereof.
One embodiment of the pressure jaw generates a pressure force component acting inwardly in radial direction so as to facilitate the mounting and so as to guarantee a firmer seat of the cutter unit in the receptacle.
A preferred embodiment for a set of spacers used for the cutter head according to the invention.